Trazos
by Lucy56
Summary: James recibe una inesperada visita.


**TRAZOS**

James está echado sobre su cama, simplemente echado, sin dormir, solo pensando. Tiene la mirada fija al techo, como si este le estuviera dando las respuestas a todos los secretos del universo. Lleva más de dos horas en la misma posición, bocarriba, mirando a la nada. Piensa en ella. En su cabello rojo cuando queda a merced del viento. En sus ojos verdes mirándolo con reproche. En su manía de tocarse el pelo cuando están en clase. En su aroma a libros, a mar, a jazmines celestes y a mujer. 

No llega ningún ruido a su habitación. James se pone de pie por fin, y va directo a aquel lienzo. Y la mira. En el lienzo está ella. Solo en el lienzo ella le sonríe. James piensa que en realidad, él ha tenido que inventar esa sonrisa, porque ella nunca le ha sonreído realmente. Siempre se ha tenido que conformar con la misma mirada de reproche, de resignación. De su boca sólo ha escuchado palabras amargas. Pero ya no más. Había logrado que ella estuviera en el lienzo. Recolectando momentos, miradas, gestos, ademanes. Siempre observándola cuando ella no era capaz de darse cuenta. Siempre intentado captar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Finalmente lo había conseguido. Ella estaba en aquel lienzo. Ahora podía deleitarse con su sonrisa a cada momento, y para siempre.

Tocan la puerta. Pero James no quiere dejar de ver el retrato. No quiere dejar de verla. Puede quedarse para siempre simplemente viéndola. Poco le importa todo lo demás. Todo lo que no sea ella no puede ser tan importante. Vuelven a tocar, ahora mucho más insistentemente.

Va con desgano hacia la puerta. Seguramente Sirius viene a preguntarle por qué no ha bajado a comer. Piensa desde ya que inventar. Le diría que tenia dolor de estomago, y su amigo no le creería pero fingiría hacerlo. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Sirius echaría una mirada distraída al cuadro, haciéndole saber que él sabia porque James entraba a veces en esos trances extraños, en los que no quería ver ni hablar a nadie.

Abre la puerta, con la excusa ya a punto de salir de su boca. Y la ve. Esta allí parada, mirándolo con atención. No le dice nada. Rápidamente entra a la habitación, rozándole con su brazo al pasar junto a él, apenas tomando en cuenta su presencia y su confusión.

Se detiene frente al cuadro que él ha dibujado. Y lo mira. Y se queda frente a él en un instante que para James calza en una eternidad. Y entonces el distingue una sonrisa en los labios de ella. O quizás se lo imagina. Pero casi puede jurar que ella sonríe al ver su propio retrato.

Y entonces ella da la vuelta, y el puede ver su rostro con claridad. Y si, puede ver su sonrisa. Y a James le flaquean las piernas y el alma. Y sabe que cualquier cosa que pueda decir lo arruinaría todo. Y se calla. Y ella sigue sonriéndole.

Entonces ella se acerca al escritorio de él, lentamente. Y toma uno de los lienzos vacíos algunos pinceles, y un carboncillo. Y se acerca hacia James otra vez. Se los entrega. El los toma sin entender. Siente que va a perder el equilibrio, de tanto mirarla, de tanto no entender. Y la ve llevar sus manos hacia atrás, y desatarse la túnica. Y luego la blusa. Ve caer, como en un sueño, su falda. Y pronto todo el uniforme escolar de Lily yace sobre el suelo. Y ella sigue parada frente a él, con la misma sonrisa cómplice. Y el no sabe que hacer. Tiene la mirada fija en el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Y la desea. Y se pregunta que es aquello verdaderamente extraordinario que ha hecho para que el destino o los dioses le dieran aquel regalo. Y ella le señala una vez más el lienzo. Y James entonces va comprendiendo que es lo que debe hacer. Se acerca al caballete y coloca en el lienzo. Y no hace movimientos bruscos porque le da la impresión de que podría despertar en cualquier momento de aquel sueño. Y él no quiere despertar. El puede quedarse viviendo en ese sueño. El desea quedarse viviendo en ese sueño.

Ella se sienta sobre la cama, sus manos hacia atrás. Se acomoda el pelo. Y permanece inmóvil. El comienza a hacer trazos tímidos sobre el lienzo. Cada trazo es como un deseo hecho realidad. Todos los imposibles que alguna vez había deseado, se van materializando con cada movimiento del carboncillo que sostiene en la mano. Y entonces sus trazos ya no son más tímidos. Cada vez son más seguros. Y ella le regala otra pose. Y él la ama un poco más por ello, aún cuando amarla más de lo que ya la ama viola todas las leyes de la física. Y la toma en cada trazo. Puede dibujar hasta su aroma sobre el lienzo. La dibuja una y mil veces, con rapidez, con desesperación. Y ella solo lo observa, inmóvil. Y con cada nuevo lienzo, el intenta hacerla suya. Quiere hacer ese momento eterno. Quiere dibujarla para siempre.

Y los lienzos siguen viniendo uno tras otro. Y ella le regala más y mas posiciones. Y el la sigue dibujando. Y cada vez se vuelve más imaginativa. Se recoge el pelo, luego se lo suelta. Se levanta de la cama, y luego vuelve a recostarse en ella. Se cubre los senos, y luego los deja traviesamente al descubierto. Se para frente a la ventana, con la luz del solo iluminándole el rostro y permitiendo a James descubrir nuevas piezas del maravilloso rompecabezas que es su cuerpo. Y para James todo pierde sentido. Siente que ya la realidad no le interesa más. Siente que después de ese momento, puede morir en paz. La realidad puede irse de vacaciones. Ya no la necesita.

Y entonces ella se levanta de la cama otra vez. Pero no va hacia la ventana. Se acerca hacia él. James siente brasas recorriéndole la sangre. Ella se detiene justo frente a donde él está sentado. El ombligo de Lily queda precisamente a la altura de sus ojos. Está tan cerca que James puede oler cada aroma que despide su cuerpo. Mar, libros, jazmines celestes. Y sigue convencido de que le acaban de abrir las puertas del paraíso. James no puede moverse. Simplemente permanece inmóvil, sin gesticular ningún sonido. Y ella se agacha, hasta que su rostro queda frente al de él. Y lentamente, James siente los labios de ella posarse sobre los suyos. Por dos segundos, James siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo a velocidad desenfrenada. Pero entonces ella deja de besarlo. Acerca sus labios a su oído.

-Gracias

Lily se endereza y James la ve alejarse. La ve tomar todos los lienzos que están desparramados por el suelo. Una vez que los tiene todos, sin dirigirle una mirada, se vuelve a poner su uniforme. James solo la observa, todavía sumergido en un extraño letargo. De pronto Lily está de nuevo vestida. Termina de acomodarse la túnica y por fin lo vuelve a mirar. Tiene todos los lienzos que James acaba pintar bajo su brazo. Le regala otra sonrisa.

Y camina hacia la puerta.

James siente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Es un sonido idéntico al de un despertador. A aquel maldito despertador que nos despierta justo en la mitad del mejor sueño de nuestras vidas. Mira a su alrededor. Ya no le queda nada. Busca desesperadamente alguna prueba de que aquello fue real. Pero no la encuentra. Ella se ha llevado todo. No tiene como convencerse a si mismo de que no lo ha soñado. La habitación se le hace más grande y más vacía que nunca. Entonces nota que aún sostiene el carboncillo en la mano. Y está desgastado.


End file.
